


Life Raft

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Clerks AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Clerks (1994) Fusion, Angst and Humor, Banter, Ben Solo Works In a Video Store, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Kaydel Ko Connix, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Poe Dameron/Bazine Netal, Pining Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Works At A Quickstop, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo-centric, Sassy Ben Solo, Sassy Poe Dameron, Star Trek References, Store Clerk Ben Solo, Store Clerk Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Nothing really changes working in a convenience store.





	Life Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Alternate Professions
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Nothing really changed working in a convenience store, Poe supposed.   
  
It wasn’t exactly the easiest job in the world. After all, you got the occasional rude customer, for example. Poe liked to think that he was at least handling the situation okay. Better than Ben; what did Ben even do in that video store? Though Poe liked Ben fine, he couldn’t deny that the twenty-two year old was the sort who just didn’t apply himself very well.   
  
Right now, though, they were just talking. Ben had gotten done watching a Star Trek movie, and now he was debating Poe.   
  
“I swear, Ben, if you put as much energy into debating Star Trek as you do this,” Poe said, “You wouldn’t piss off so many customers.”  
  
Ben shrugged. “They’re annoying.”  
  
“Annoying or not, they’re our customers. People won’t want to go to the videostore if you’re being an ass.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Why can’t I say what I think?”  
  
Poe had to fight the urge to rub his temples. “It just...doesn’t work that way, Ben. So what were you saying about Star Trek V?”  
  
“It makes no sense!” Ben said. “I mean, getting through the barrier wasn’t even slightly challenging. And what the fuck was with that alien turning into Laurence Luckinbill at the end?”  
  
Having not watched the Star Trek movies, Poe could only take Ben’s word for it.   
  
Ben continues. “It makes zero fucking sense! And don’t even get me started on the Kirk worship...”  
  
“Well,” Poe said, “Maybe we could watch a good movie when your shift ends?”  
  
Ben sighed. “Probably. I swear I work in the shittiest video store around...”  
  
“Don’t let Snoke hear you say that,” Poe said.   
  
“Point taken.”  
  
Even as they continued dealing with customers, letting them check out various and sundry things, Poe couldn’t help but notice that Ben was...quite a vision when he got passionate about something. The good kind of passionate, not like when he actually lost his temper (which he was trying to keep in check. Emphasis on “trying”).   
  
Truth was, Poe couldn’t say what he felt. He’d come out of a truly chaotic relationship with Bazine Netal and was now dating Kaydel Ko Connix, but Poe hadn’t felt the sort of fluttery feelings for them that he felt for Ben. His best friend. Bringing it up...well, if Ben took it well, it’d be a miracle, really.   
  
Was that why he was so unlucky so far? Was he looking in the wrong — but there was nothing wrong with Kaydel, really. She was...safe. Like a life raft.   
  
So was Ben.   
  
“You okay?” Ben said. He actually looked a bit concerned.   
  
“Yeah. Just...bad sleep.” Not entirely a lie, considering how Holdo had called him in to work pretty early.   
  
“You don’t take care of yourself enough, Poe. Get some rest when you get home.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe took a deep breath. At least he didn’t have to admit the truth. Yet.   
  
No harm in still waiting, right?


End file.
